Siento que este es el comienzo
by moniidcglklaine
Summary: Traducción. Blaine ha estado enamorado de Kurt desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora Kurt está en Ohio cantándole una canción a su padre. Es tiempo de enfrentar el amor. Un muy tierno ONE SHOT.


Otra traducción autorizada por **dustofftheclouds. **Estoy tan emocionada con esto de traducir que ya terminé el segundo xD

¡Disfruten la lectura! Es una historia corta, pero muy tierna :)

* * *

ONE SHOT: Siento que este es el comienzo.

"Por siempre te quedarás en mi corazón," terminó de cantar Kurt, sonriendo y haciendo señas impacientemente a Burt para que lo ayudara a levantar. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio a un chico de brillantes ojos en primera fila aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, su boca ligeramente entreabierta en una enorme sonrisa que a Kurt le recordaba a un cachorro. Kurt había visto al chico antes, era uno de los nuevos miembros del Club Glee, pero jamás habían hablado. Se hizo una promesa de presentarse él mismo—después de todo, este chico era lindo. Estaba vistiendo una camisa a cuadros rojos (Oh Dios, ¿qué sucedía con los chicos y los cuadros en estos días?) y unos pantalones cortos negros de mezclilla, que exponían sus tobillos desnudos. Su cabello color negro estaba aplastado con gel obsesivamente, pareciendo un casco de pegamento. Kurt intento pasar por alto sus… opciones de estilo y decidió que seguía siendo adorable.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el chico prácticamente corrió hacia él, moviendo sus largas pestañas con gracia, extendiendo una mano a Kurt, la cual tomo. "¡Hola, Kurt!" dijo con entusiasmo. "Soy Blaine Anderson, ¡es genial por fin conocerte! Pienso que eres increíble, tienes una fantástica voz y un impecable sentido de la moda y eres lindo y hermoso y—" el chico, Blaine, se detuvo sonrojándose, bajando sus ojos al piso apenado después de darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

"Hey, Blaine, también es un placer conocerte," dijo de vuelta, sonriendo un poco, ignorando lo último que dijo Blaine por respeto. "Así que eres nuevo en el Club Glee, ¿cierto? ¿Te ha gustando hasta ahora?".

La mirada de Blaine se disparó como un cohete; ¡Kurt no creyó que fuera estúpido o raro o algo! "¡Sí, amo el Club Glee!" dijo con entusiasmo. "Realmente me hace sentir como si perteneciera en alguna parte y que finalmente encajo, ¿sabes?" Kurt asintió. "Antes de que me uniera tan sólo era uno de los ñoños de la escuela, el chico que pasaba todo su tiempo en la biblioteca, quien entregaba con anticipación sus tareas. Yo… nunca había tenido alguien con quien comer en el almuerzo, casi nadie me hablaba antes del Club Glee. Así que… estoy agradecido," finalizó Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es genial, Blaine," dijo Kurt tranquilizadoramente. "Eso es para lo que el Club Glee esta, conocer gente nueva que pueda entenderte y apreciarte por lo que eres. Así que, eres de ¿último año, de segundo?, o ¿qué?".

"Bueno… Soy de último año, pero me salté un año," dijo Blaine con humildad, pero Kurt podía ver una pizca de orgullo en sus ojos. "Tú estás en la Universidad, ¿cierto? ¿En NYADA? ¿Cómo va eso?".

Este chico es extraordinariamente agradable para alguien de McKinley, pensó Kurt. Se cuestionó cómo es que no se habían presentado antes. "Sí, estoy en NYADA. ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?" Kurt alzó una ceja.

La boca de Blaine se abrió y se cerró unas cuantas veces antes de que parpadeara y se sonrojara, agachando la mirada hacia sus zapatos de nuevo. "Yo—yo, eh, tal vez pude haber, uh, posiblemente ¿haberlovistoenFacebook?" Blaine dejó escapar deprisa.

"¿Qué? Reduce la velocidad, Blaine, no puedo entenderte, ¿podrías repetirlo?" Kurt tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de reír.

Blaine se mordió el labio, aún evitando los ojos de Kurt. "Yo, uh. Te encontré en Facebook y tú perfil no es privado o algo, así que vi que estudiabas en NYADA y que vives en Bushwick y publicas un montón acerca de pay de queso y galletas, así que tal vez puedo tener unas pocas de las que hice para ti en mi casillero y yo sólo—"

Para ese entonces, Kurt se había soltado completamente a reír, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine, para así evitar caerse. Blaine levantó la mirada, sorprendido, pero Kurt pudo ver un breve destello de dolor en sus ojos. "No, no, Blaine, está bien," dijo a través de su risa. "Pienso que es adorable, pienso que tú eres adorable. Estas en lo cierto, mi Facebook no es privado, está perfectamente bien que hallas ido a ver. No me importa. En realidad estoy un tanto… halagado". Kurt sonrió, recorriendo hacia abajo su mano sobre el brazo de Blaine hasta llegar a la mano de éste, tomándola y apretando suavemente. Blaine lo miró con incredulidad y después a sus manos entrelazadas, sin procesar completamente lo que estaba sucediendo todavía. Estaba claro que tenía un fuerte enamoramiento con Kurt.

"Yo, uh. Yo… uh. Sí," tartamudeó Blaine. Su nerviosismo era claro y Kurt no podía hacer nada más que caer un poco más por este encantador chico, quien acababa de entrar en su vida.

"Vamos, Blaine. Te compraré un café y podremos dividir esas galletas que preparaste, dijo Kurt, sonriendo, al momento que jalaba a Blaine de la mano y le guiñaba un ojo por sobre el hombro.

La boca de Blaine se abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente. "¡¿T-tu quieres tomar un café?! ¿Conmigo?" dijo Blaine sin aliento.

"Siento cómo que este es el comienzo, aunque te he amado desde hace un millón de años," Kurt cantó en voz baja en el oído de Blaine. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Blaine después era la cosa más hermosa que Kurt había visto jamás en su vida; no sólo iluminó su rostro, iluminó la habitación, y Kurt tuvo que luchar la urgencia de sonreír.

Esto sin duda podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo.

* * *

Seguro reconocieron la canción que Kurt le canta a Blaine, ¿cierto?

Gracias por leer :D Y si comentan los amaré "por un millon de años" ;)

xoxo


End file.
